Behind Those Teeth
by Falling Sorrow
Summary: Your family is a nut-job, right? They literally belong in the white box. But what happens when you run away and meet these strange, but nice characters? NaruHina slight SasuSaku


Heh, guess who! I'm sorry I haven't updated long, I haven't been inspired, not to mention school and all the drama that comes with it. But, I'm in the mood to get back into writing on FF!! I hope this is better than any of my other stories!

-………-

I quickly dodged the people in the crowded street talking on their cell phones in a chipper and serious tone. I heard a deep voice call my name that startled me. I whipped my head around to see my father running after me with an angered look on his face. That's all I needed for me to go faster. I pumped my legs and quickly turned down a narrow alley way and literally jumped into a large card-board box. I peeped through a little hole and watched as my father ran past me. I sighed quietly in relief and stayed in the box for a few more minutes, just incase. When I was sure my father was away, I slowly got out of the box and brushed off my baggy guy-like pants. I turned around to look down the alley way.

I didn't expect what I saw. Instead of a chain-link fence, the alley lead to a meadow. I walked down the alley and stepped onto the soft-looking green grass. I looked around. This place seems very calm. Maybe I could hide out here for a little until my father gives up on looking for me. I looked around again, except looking for any hollow trees or something like that.

Two trees caught my eye. Why? Because they were close together which would make a good place to sleep at. Sure it would be uncomfortable and my back would hurt like crazy, but so what? I pushed up my blue sleeve and checked the time. The watch read "5:32"

"Alright, I got sometime before the sun sets. Let's see what I can find…" I spoke to myself and looked around. Not much except raspberries, blueberries, gooseberries and animals.

"Mmm, delicious," I mumbled sarcastically. Maybe I should have just put up with my family long enough to steal food and actually pack some clothes. I sighed and started in to the woods from the meadow. I looked around for large sticks and rocks. I made a mental note to myself that the woods is not a good place to look for rocks. I found an abundant amount of small limbs and about five rocks.

I continued in the forest, sharpening the limbs to make the like spears. I saw a small rabbit and started running after it with a sharpened limb screaming after it saying things like "You're life won't last too much longer, ya little rabbit!!" and "You'll make my stomach nice and full!!" I think that scared it half-to-death, but I kept running after it.

I screamed, not one of my little chants, but a yelp like scream when I felt a cold hand grab onto my own hand.

"You aren't a very good hunter, now are you?" I felt the cold breath of their husky voice touch my ear and I shivered. I turned my head a little and saw vibrant blue eyes pierce into my pupiless lavender ones. A smirk was set across his lips and three whisker marks were across each of his cheeks. His sun-kissed blonde hair was spiked and unkept on top of his head.

"I guess not," I remarked "I would have gotten that rabbit after a little if you wouldn't have stopped me," the blondie's smirk widened across his face. I looked beyond his face and saw a guy with black chicken-butt hair and coal black eyes.

"Come on Naruto-baka, we need to get back," The chicken-butt haired said quietly to the guy, whom I guess name is Naruto-baka. Naruto-baka's eyes narrowed and turned around.

"Fine, you never let me have any fun!" Naruto-baka yelled to the chicken-butt guy. The guy sighed and switched to his other feet. Naruto-baka turned around to me with a wide smile.

"Would you like to come to our place for a little?" His chipper voice asked. Chicken-butt growled.

"Don't be foolish. She would ne-" I cut him off.

"I'm sure I'd like to go to your home. It sounds better than staying out here," I said with a small smile. Naruto-baka's smile widened and grabbed my arm. Chicken-butt just sighed and followed after us. I felt my face heat up a bit as Naruto-baka practically dragged me to their home. Naruto-baka turned to me with a smile.

"I guess it would be good if I knew your name!" Naruto-baka exclaimed. I smirked.

"Yeah, guess so. It's Hinata." I never really liked my name. I wish I had a prettier name like Kimiko or something like that.

"Oh, okay!! Well, my name is-" I cut him off with a smile.

"I know, you're name is Naruto-baka!" Naruto-baka's face scrunched up like he was annoyed. Why would he be annoyed with his name? I mean, it's a strange name and all, but still. I heard chicken-butt snigger.

"I'm not a baka!!" Naruto-baka yelled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that your name?" I asked innocently-as-possible.

"No!!" Naruto-baka yelled. I flushed in embarrassment.

"Then what is it?" I asked, my face still flushed.

"It's Naruto," Chicken-butt answered for him.

"Then what's your name, chicken-butt?" I asked him. Naruto started cracking up and chicken-butt twitched in a creepy way.

"It's Sasuke…" Chicken-butt mumbled in a dangerous tone. I crossed my arms.

"Sasuke, huh? I like chicken-butt better." I smirked. Naruto high-fived me while clutching his stomach.

"Man, I like this girl!" Naruto exclaimed and threw open the door to a very large house. I walked in, looking around this new environment.

"Sakura-chaaaaannnn!! We're back!! And we have company!!" Naruto yelled. I whipped my head around to see him. I heard someone come down the steps and I looked over to see a beautiful girl with cherry-pink hair up to her shoulders and forest green eyes. She had a beauty that was practically immortal. Her shirt was a light purple with the sleeves coming off her shoulders and her skirt was a mini one with a brown and gold belt.

"It's finally a girl!!" Sakura exclaimed and looked me over. I felt nervous under her cheerful gaze. "And she's adorable! I'm going to take her upstairs with me!" Sakura took me by the arm and dragged me up the stairs. Why do I have to be dragged everywhere? I have feet you know!

"What's your name?" Sakura's angelic voice chimed.

"Uh… Hinata," I said lamely. Sakura giggled a little.

"You're just too cute!" Sakura exclaimed again. She dragged me into a room that had a lot of clothing, accessories and plenty of make-up to last a school full of girls. Sakura dragged me to a closet and started pulling random clothing out.

"We're defiantly going to need to get you new clothing! I mean, what's this?" Sakura grabbed my jeans "defiantly not pretty!" Sakura grabbed a light pink spaghetti-strapped shirt that had a black ribbon around the lower rib part and the neck line went down pretty low. Sakura also grabbed short white jean shorts with a gothic-like black design on the end.

"You'd look so cute in this!" Sakura exclaimed and rushed me into what looked like a bathroom. "Change into that and let me see what you look like," I sighed and closed the door, locking it. I changed into the clothing and stood in front of the full length mirror. The spaghetti-strapped shirt hug tightly to me and the shorts barely made it even ¼ of the way down my thigh. I came out from the bathroom and heard a squeal.

"I was right!! You look so adorable!!" Sakura screamed and hugged me tightly. She let go and hurried to her make-up supply.

"Not that you need any of this, but still!" Sakura grabbed blush and lipstick and gently applied it to me. She then grabbed a few hair ties and a brush and started doing my hair. In the end, Sakura put my hair up in a bun on the back of my head with a black ribbon tied around the hair ties. When I looked at myself in the mirror, it was not what I expected. I felt… different. Not only did I feel different, I defiantly look different.

"Now we have to go down and show the guys," Sakura led me out the door, but stopped me. "What do you think of Naruto?" she asked me. I looked down at the ground.

"I… I'm not sure. He seems nice and all, but I don't know him well," I replied truthfully. Sakura looked at me for a moment and nodded.

"Alright, I was just wondering. Not we got to go down and show the guys! I bet they'll love you!" Sakura exclaimed. I sighed and followed her down the steps. Sakura pulled me in front of her.

"Isn't she just adorable?!" Sakura exclaimed to the guys and shoved me in front of her. I stumbled a bit to try to keep my balance. Chicken-butt stood there, not caring and Naruto had a large smile on his face.

"Isn't it so much better than what she was wearing before? She looks so much nicer!" Sakura asked the guys. Chicken-butt just did a "Humph" which made Sakura slap him.

"You're just gay Sasuke! She's so pretty!" Sakura defended me. I just stood there, not quite sure what to think. Sakura started to bicker to chicken-butt, who was acting like a stone. Naruto sighed and took me to the dinning room, away from the bickering couple.

"Sorry about that Hinata," Naruto apologized "They always bicker like that everyday. Anyway, how long do you want to stay?" Naruto asked. I looked up at him and blinked.

"As long as you want to keep me. I ran away from home," I plainly confessed to him. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Ran away? Why would you do that? Don't you love your family?" Naruto asked. I sighed quietly to myself. I explained to him that I ran away from my father because he and my family keep mistreating me. Naruto would listen to me and nod his head to show that he was listening. By the time I was finished, I was almost in tears, but it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, telling me softly that it was alright and it was okay to cry. I shook my head, but a few tears still fell.

I heard a small gasp and a hushed voice telling someone to go away. I ignored the voice and stayed in Naruto's comforting embrace. It was the first time I was hugged and they actually meant to hug me. We stayed like that for a few minutes and I whispered to him that I was okay now. Naruto nodded and let go of me.

"I'll always be here for you, okay?" Naruto reassured me and placed a grin on his face. I nodded, also with a small grin on my face. We then heard a rumbling sound that made me look down, my face flushed.

"How about we get you something to eat?" Naruto chuckled. I nodded, to embarrassed to speak. Naruto just smiled.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!" Naruto called "Can you make Hinata fooooood?" Sakura almost stormed in to the kitchen.

"Why can't you make the food?!" Sakura asked annoyed. Naruto whined.

"Because I can't cook!" Sakura sighed annoyed.

"That's right, you're a horrible cook. Sometime I'm going to have to teach you." Sakura threw some bacon on the grill and let it sizzle. (A/N: yes, breakfast for supper! Yummy!) About fifteen minutes later, Sakura took off the bacon and put it on the plate for me.

"Thanks, but why don't you eat any?" I asked quietly. Naruto froze up a bit and Sakura gulped.

"W-Well… we ate a little earlier, so we aren't that hungry," Sakura answered for me. I nodded. Why were they acting so nervous when it was just a simple thing like that? I took a piece of bacon and ate it carefully. I didn't want to get any grease anywhere. I grabbed a near-by napkin. I heard Naruto and Sakura's foot steps go out of the room.

"Maybe…. Wait… we're… vampires…" Wait, what did they just say?! I dropped the piece of bacon that I had above the plate.


End file.
